When Toushirou Meet Kappa
by Avykuro
Summary: Oneshot. My first Bleach fic. Kegundahan seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou ketika harus membayar janjinya pada seorang siluman laut, si Kappa. WARNING: OOC, gajeness.


Disclaimer © Tite Kubo

_Avykuro Sabaku present_

**When Hitsugaya Meet Kappa**

-

-

-

**Summary:** Oneshot. My first Bleach fic. Kegundahan Hitsugaya ketika harus membayar janjinya pada seorang siluman laut, si Kappa. WARNING: OOC, gajeness.

-

-

Kapten divisi ke-10 kesayangan kita, Hitsugaya Toushirou sedang duduk termenung di atas sebuah batu nisan. Air mukanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kebingungan. Tidak, dia bukannya sedang pergi melayat ibunya, melainkan sedang mendapatkan sebuah masalah. Dan pundung di pemakaman ketika bermasalah adalah favoritnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" desahnya pelan. Ia menerawang ke sebuah danau di seberang pemakaman yang ditempatinya.

Hmm, masalah apa sebenarnya yang dialami seorang bayi tua ini sodara-sodara? Mari kita intip.

_**Flashback**__** on**_

_**Twenty years ago, goldlake...**_

Seorang lelaki berambut perak melempar batu kerikil satu-per-satu ke dalam danau. Dengan wajah desperate, ia terus-terusan menggumam dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Aku ingin menjadi Shinigami. Tetapi aku tak punya uang untuk membeli Zanpakutou. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya sembari melempar danau dengan sebuah kerikil besar.

"Tuhan, kirimkanlah malaikat penolongmu, siluman juga boleh..."

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, seorang siluman muncul keluar dari danau yang sedari tadi dilempari Toushirou. Ya, seorang siluman bernama Kappa. Namun pada saat itu Kappa memiliki rambut yang gondrong, tidak botak tengah seperti sekarang.

"Hai nak." Sapa Kappa itu pada Toushirou sambil pelak-peluk SKSD. "Do you have any problem?" tanyanya.

Toushiro yang kaget segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang Kappa itu. _'Jiah... siluman aja sok amrik' _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, apa kau punya masalah, _bro_?" tanya Kappa lagi.

'_huh! dasar siluman sinting. Sudah __alay, sok akrab pula.'_ Gerutu Toushirou pelan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menonjok siluman itu dan duduk kembali di tepi danau.

"Aku ingin membeli Zanpakutou tapi tak punya uang..." curhat Toushirou. Ia menatap Kappa dengan melas, berharap sang siluman itu membantunya.

"Aku bisa membantumu, _bro._" Sahut Kappa sembari tersenyum.

Wajah Toushirou berubah sumringah. '_wah, biar sok akrab hebat juga nih orang.' _Pikirnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kekuatan sihir apakah yang akan diberikan Kappa sakti itu padanya?

"Wah, tapi aku juga tak punya uang. Kau jual saja rambutku, _bro_." Kata sang Kappa sembari menoel-noel rambut gondrongnya.

GUBRAK!

Toushirou langsung sweatdropped ditempat. Dikiranya mau kasih sesuatu yang keren, sih.

"Jangan salah, rambutku mahal loh." Ujar Kappa membela diri. "Kau mau apa tidak?" tawarnya.

"I...iya deh." Jawab Toushirou tergagap. _'Yah, daripada gue gak dapet duit sama sekali.'_ Pikirnya.

Walhasil, Kappa mencukur rambutnya sampai botak dan memberikannya pada Toushirou. Itulah asal mula kenapa siluman Kappa pada botak. Setelah menerima rambut pemberian Kappa, seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou langsung ngibrit ke sebuah pasar prostitusi. Alasannya, pasar di sana menjual Zanpakutou lebih murah daripada pasar resmi. Benar-benar kriminalitas.

Setibanya di pasar ---sebuah pasar gelap tentunya—calon kapten tercinta kita ini segera memilih-milih Zanpakutou sesuai selera. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah katana perak berhiaskan bintang yang begitu bersinar.

"Neng, akang beli yang ini yah." Kata Toushirou sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pedang yang ditaksirnya.

"Boleh, akang mau beli pake apa?" tanya si penjual.

"Ngg, pake rambut Kappa boleh gak?" kata Toushirou dengan volume ekstra pelan.

Si penjual pun menimbang-nimbang. _'wah! lumayan juga buat cuci piring, lagian bisnis lagi lesu' _tanpa berpikir dua kali, si penjual langsung merebut rambut di tangan Toushirou dan menukarnya dengan Zanpakutou tadi.

"Mas, nama pedangnya Daiguren Hyourinmaru. Mas kenalan dulu gih." Ujar si penjual memberi instruksi. Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan dan segera ngacir kembali ke danau sambil lompat-lompat girang.

"Gimana?" tanya Kappa h2c.

"Beres! Berkat rambutmu Zanpakutou keren ini kudapatkan." Teriak Toushirou anarki.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Ujar Kappa pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengganti rambutku."

"Gampang, nanti kuganti bulu ayam."

"Aku serius. Dan rambutnya harus rambut manusia!" sentak Kappa agak marah.

"Bagaimana dengan rambutku?" tawar Toushirou sedikit takut-takut.

"Aku tak mau, rambutmu itu seperti kakek-kakek saja."

"Bagaimana kalau rambutnya Ikkaku?"

"Bodoh, Ikkaku itu botak!"

"Lalu rambut siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Aku suka rambut yang berwarna nyentrik." Jawab Kappa mantap.

"Err,, bagaimana ya? Ya sudah..." Ujar Hitsugaya agak cemas.

"Kuberi waktu dua puluh tahun, kau harus berhasil mendapatkannya." Kata si Kappa. "Kalau tidak aku akan mengutukmu." Ancamnya.

"Jadi kau tak tulus membantuku?" pekik Toushirou kaget. Ia menatap Kappa penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi apa kata orang aku keluyuran dengan kepala botak begini?" jawab Kappa. "Pokoknya ingat, dua puluh tahun lagi."

Sang siluman itu kembali masuk ke dalam danau, tidak menghiraukan Toushirou yang kini menatapnya putus asa.

_**Flashback off **_

Ya, itulah sekilas permasalahan yang didapat kapten kita tercinta ini. Sekarang yang yang dia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana caranya supaya tidak dikutuk oleh Kappa. Memang, Toushirou tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan si siluman itu, rambutnya Ichigo.

"Hah..." desah Toushirou lagi. "Mau tak mau aku harus menemui si Kappa..." ia beranjak dari duduknya di atas nisan dan bergegas pergi ke danau _Goldlake_, Danau tempat tinggal si Kappa.

-

-

"KAPPAA...!!! keluarlah..!!!" teriak Toushirou super-toa setibanya di tepi danau. Mendadak air di danau mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung dan sesosok makhluk muncul dari dalamnya.

"Oh, teman lamaku Toushirou." Teriak makhluk yang ternyata si Kappa itu. "Sudahkah kau mendapatkan rambut Kurosaki?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ngg... belum. Padahal aku sudah berusaha mencuri rambutnya saat ia tertidur, tapi wajahku malah kena liurnya." Balas Toushirou teriak. Wajah Kappa yang tadi ceria langsung berubah masam.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Kappa lebih keras, "KAU BELUM MENDAPATKANNYA?!!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau memberi syarat lainnya?" Ujar Toushirou cemas. Ia takut kalau nantinya akan dikutuk dan dapat karma.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah menantimu dengan sabar selama 20 tahun!!!" teriak Kappa histeris. "Sepertinya kau harus KUKUTUK!"

JLARRR....! sebuah petir menyambar tubuh seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou yang mungil. Sedetik, dua detik, kabut yang disebabkan sambaran petir pun menghilang. Toushirou pun muncul dengan tubuh yang masih utuh.

"Loh, kok aku masih hidup ya?" tanya Toushirou heran. Ia kembali menatap Kappa yang kini hanya berjarak semeter di depannya.

"Aku memang mengutukmu, tapi aku tak membunuhmu." Jawab Kappa sembari menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Lantas apa yang kau perbuat padaku?" tanya Toushirou heran.

"Kau kukutuk supaya bentuk tubuhmu seperti itu terus, takkan bertambah besar lagi." Jawab Kappa dihiasi senyum kemenangan.

"APPAAA?! TIDAAAAK...!!" teriak kapten kesepuluh kita penuh kehisterisan. Bisa dibilang, itulah asal mula kenapa seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou bertubuh seperti bayi.

-

-

**-**

**OWARI**

Berakhir dengan ending yang sangat tidak jelas.

Hajimemashite, batashi wa Avy desu! *nunduk2 hormat*

Ooo... perlukah saia memperkenalkan diri? Mungkin para author Naruto setempat sudah mengenali saia, tpi begimana dgn para author di perkampungan Bleach?! T_T

Oke. Sori kalo jelek, habisnya ini fic Bleach pertama saia. hanya ujicoba belaka saja.

Nyebelin? Protes? Ngritik? Kagak terima? Muji? Ada Typo? Harap klik tombol kotak REVIEW dibawah. Ripiu anda pasti akan sangat dibutuhkan.

**~Saia update, andapun REPIU~**


End file.
